


Eight Stops (to make you mine)

by StarkerKeyz, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chikan, Creampie, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, normalized public rutting, public transportation used for sex, sex on a subway train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: He clutches onto the alpha's forearm and gives Tony another nip, harsher with his spiked up desires."Eight stops," he tells the alpha, "that's all the time we got. Think that's enough…?"They can only have a quickie but Peter thinks it just might be the best sex he's ever going to get. He gives the alpha's cock another squeeze, trying to convince him to say yes."Plenty." Tony unbuckles Peter's pants one handed, smirking against pale skin. He rubs his stubble into the omega's lightly bitten scent gland just to rile him up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1237





	Eight Stops (to make you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Mads💗: Finally. The chikan fic I've always wanted 😭💗 I have nothing else to say besides 😏
> 
> Keyz 💖: Somehow I’d gone this long without writing a train scene like this? 😭 It was so fun, definitely going to ask Mads to do another where Tony gets felt up! 💖
> 
> Tumblr link: https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/190208299908/starker-rp-eight-stops-to-make-you-mine

* * *

Tony watches the subway doors open and close with only passing focus. He’s riding to clear his head while he thinks of a problem (several problems at once actually) and can’t be bothered to devote real brain power to whatever early morning commuters are shuffling on and off.

The usual announcement comes on before the subway doors close.

Peter comes in with the crowd and sees that all the seats are taken which isn't surprising since it's early morning rush. He has an interview in roughly two hours and he knows that mass transit can be finicky.

He places himself smack in the middle of the car to avoid the rush of people coming and going near the doors. He grips the subway pole in front of him lightly, while his other hand holds onto a second-hand briefcase at his side.

He smells a handful of alphas and omegas, all seem to be preoccupied on their phones except for one. 

This new batch brings with it the ripe smell of a sweet young omega and Tony’s head turns, nose pinpointing the source before he's fully aware of where he's going. He finds himself behind a young brunette man dressed in a casual business suit and smelling so divine that Tony wants to bury his nose in his neck and bite him, right here, right now. 

‘Must be coming off a heat.’ Tony tries not to think about the possibilities of the omega’s biology going in the opposite direction. If he's days away from going _into_ heat, then he's hot and fertile _now_ and Tony’s alpha cock yearns to bury itself in his sweet pussy. 

Peter isn't surprised when that particular alpha makes a beeline for him either. Considering what he smells like, he's not surprised at all.

Even so, the omega braces himself for the moment the alpha comes to him. Peter's ready to move out of the way, a rather clear rejection when he catches the alpha's scent. There's something about it that makes Peter wait for him, some subtle hint of sensuality that catches his attention.

Tony knows it’s a little rude to reach out and grip the kid by the back of the neck without even checking in, but he follows it up with a traditional kiss and nuzzle of his scent gland. Then, he starts gently stroking the omega’s spine with his thumb. 

The omega shivers from the touch, still on the fence about letting this happen. He's turned down several alphas from his first train ride but hmm… maybe… He does have time to waste and he has a couple of scent neutralizers in his bag.

A little fun couldn't hurt, right? Then–

“Hello, sweet thing,” Tony husks. 

He presses his free hand in low to the omega’s back, a heavy weight promising more if the stranger reciprocates. 

The alpha sounds remarkably like Peter's celebrity crush and that seals the deal. He can spare some time.

Peter doesn't want to break the illusion of who he has in mind so he continues to look straight ahead, out the window of the train as it rushes through the tunnels.

"Alpha," he tilts his head a bit, offering his neck in acceptance.

At the same time, he leans back into the alpha's body, brushing against the firm wall of his body. He's trying to get a good idea of what the alpha looks like without actually looking. So far, he likes what he's finding out.

The man is taller than him but not by much. He feels sturdy and solid, maybe someone who works out? Peter licks his lips, his body more than eager for some play, especially since it's so close to that time…

Tony growls in appreciation and makes sure to press the sound against the omega's neck. He drops his hand from the man's tailbone to his ass, rubbing and squeezing with a sigh. 

Peter gives a soft little sigh of his own. The alpha's hand feels strong and so sure. Confidence is damn sexy and Peter's enjoying how this alpha is handling him.

The people around them shift and settle but nobody bats an eye. There's a couple of glances thrown their way but for the most part, no one's really paying much attention. Even if it isn't normal for Peter, it's normal for omegas to give it up to alphas like this. Just a way to let off steam between the secondary genders. 

Some of the other omegas or alphas that Peter smelled earlier are probably observing, but this kinda thing tends to be treated as an out of sight, out of mind kind of thing.

Tony grips the nape of the omega's neck harder and bends him gently forward, arching him slowly so that lovely ass presses close and intimate to the growing bulge of his excited alpha cock. He holds him tight enough that his bulge disappears between lithe omega legs, rubbing up against a hot little pussy. 

An omega's nape is the easiest way to make an omega soft and pliant to an alpha's touch. So while Peter might be more than an average omega, those same instincts still hold true for him. It's how this alpha gets him to be so malleable, bending and moving in whichever direction the alpha pleases.

It helps that the alpha is rather vocal too, stroking his pride as an omega, a good omega… It only makes Peter all the more eager to be the kind of omega the alpha wants.

"Fuck, you present so nicely, omega…" Tony could imagine using this little omega businessman like a cocksleeve for every train ride. It would certainly get Tony to use community transit more. He thrusts upwards, cockhead nudging against the folds of the omega's pussy. 

"If you think this is nice, you should see me with my clothes off," Peter teases. 

He reaches between his legs, palming the nice, thick alpha cock rubbing against his pussy. His fingers curl around the length of it, measures the girth, and his mouth goes dry. This guy would split him apart if Peter can even take him.

“I’d love to see that, actually.” Tony growls softly in answer. He rubs into the omega's touch eagerly and tugs on his nape approvingly. He loves it when he's touched back by his partners. He loves it when they tease back with him, too.

He's capable of taking charge and getting off without it but having that participation makes it that little bit sweeter when his partners cream their underwear. 

It's too bad they're on a train. Too bad that Peter wouldn't miss his interview, not even for this alpha. He'd just have to make it good for him, give the guy something worth remembering. Maybe he'd even bump into him again during his commute.

Between his legs, he's starting to slick up. His body already feels hot from how the alpha's been pressing up against him, touching him, and heating him up from the inside. If the alpha keeps rubbing against him like this, there's no doubt in Peter's mind that everyone will smell it, even the betas.

Peter presses back against him eagerly, grinding his round ass against the man's hips.

"My name is Tony." Tony slides his hand off the omega's pert ass. He reaches around and plants his hand flat to the guy's surprisingly rigid stomach, feeling something much stiffer and definitely not skin below the outer layer of clothing. 

He raises a brow but doesn't question it, just uses the new hold to anchor the omega in place when his hips snap forward, dry humping his thick cock into the omega's pussy with practiced ease. It's been a while since he's done this; in public or with an omega. His body remembers. It's so easy to move so his fat alpha cock strokes against all his temporary lover's sweet spots.

"Tony…" Pete gives the name a try, exhales it on a breathless sigh. He likes the way it feels on his tongue.

He enjoys the moment, the slow rocking of the train and the rocking of the alpha behind him. He's enjoying the hot press of the alpha's cock against him more though.

"You're going to feel so good on my cock, baby." Tony praises him. He squeezes the guy's nape and rolls his hips like sin, winking at a man that looks with longing at the performance from across the way. 

Tony loves showing off how well he could handle his lovers in public like this. Seeing the jealousy and envy only makes his cock swell bigger and heavier against the guy's pussy. 

Peter shivers at the whispered words. Heat pools in his belly, arousal and need building with every thrust. His thighs tighten too, soft flesh hugging the alpha's cock in a tighter grip.

"Peter–" he says with a moan, "But ah– Baby sounds so nice when you say it like that."

He moves against the alpha, wanting to get in on the action. His hand presses Tony's cock right against his pussy and he's squirming in place.

“Peter, baby,” Tony flexes his arm, holding the younger omega close as he grinds into the hand and pussy petting him so nicely. His hand massages Peter’s nape. “Your pussy feels so good. They all know it, too.”

A glance around has Peter's cheeks heating up. There's people watching. They're trying to be discreet about it but there's no mistaking the darting glances they make when Peter's gaze passes over them.

That's fine. They're not doing anything wrong.

As if in retaliation to those wandering eyes, Peter leans back against the alpha, neck bared and showing off the rather prominent bulge pushing between his legs.

Tony lets go of Peter’s neck to support him leaning back, letting him put himself on display. He growls approvingly and reaches down from Peter’s stomach, rubbing at the hot tented front to his pants. He squeezes, the rough veins of his forearms bulging with promised potential. He wants to lift this omega up and fuck him standing, right in front of the peeping toms intruding on their moment. 

"Too bad we can't test that right here…" Peter murmurs, turning his head to nip the guy's jaw. Coarse bristles of a beard tickle against his cheek and lips. Peter only gets even slicker between his legs.

“If you stay good and quiet, we _could_ test it right here.” Tony murmurs back. 

He nibbles along Peter’s neck and thrusts upwards, rolling the slighter man up onto his toes. He fucks into him again, holding him in place this time with a flex of his arm. They’re grinding so close and tight, it almost feels like he could force himself inside, tearing right through all their clothing.

“I want to, sweetheart. If you’re up for a little game.” 

Tony drags his cock against Peter’s pussy, slow and dirty. He bites into the omega’s offered scent gland, hearing someone gasp softly in the background from the indecency. Tony can rub his cock against Peter’s pussy and ass, going up and down the subway line, and it’s fine; but biting a stranger here is _obscene_ _._

Peter gasps, too, but it's a sound of delight, of breathless anticipation. He considers this stranger's request, fingers running up and down the thrusting cock's length.

He may have time before his interview but his stop is only a couple away. If he wants to be the responsible omega he normally is, he'd have to decline. As much as it would suck, a knot would take time he doesn't have to give.

His lips part as his eyes slip shut, delaying the rejection he knows he's going to regret.

When someone makes a sound suspiciously like a throat clearing, Tony lets loose a deep and guttural alpha growl of disapproval. He lets go of Peter's neck to let it rumble tellingly past long fangs, causing the other passengers to freeze instinctively. 

He's _done_ playing. This omega is his to mount and break in if he so pleases and everyone else can look the fuck away, now, or there'll be hell to pay.

Peter can feel the deep growl reverberate against his back and the words he needs to say die on the tip of his tongue. He's dripping through his clothes now and his pussy _throbs_ at the audacity this alpha has.

He's damn serious about actually fucking Peter in a crowded train while they're speeding through Manhattan. It's all fun and games to whisper about wanting someone so much and what they would want to do to each other, but turning those fantasies into actual reality…?

Peter gives it some serious thought now that he knows the alpha would actually do it. Fuck him, right here.

It makes him feel dirty and so naughty to even consider it. This isn't going to be some quick and harmless fun. This alpha is going to _wreck_ him, leave his pussy fucked open and dripping with his seed… _If_ Peter lets him.

He clutches onto the alpha's forearm and gives Tony another nip, harsher with his spiked up desires.

"Eight stops," he tells the alpha, "that's all the time we got. Think that's enough…?"

They can only have a quickie but Peter thinks it just might be the best sex he's ever going to get. He gives the alpha's cock another squeeze, trying to convince him to say yes.

"Plenty." Tony unbuckles Peter's pants one handed, smirking against pale skin. He rubs his stubble into the omega's lightly bitten scent gland just to rile him up. He kisses tenderly, masking the filth of his words in the romance of the gesture. "If I could take you home, I'd knot you properly, baby. Fuck you open and begging on me."

The subway pulls up to another stop and they sway along with the motion as it comes to a halt. More people board, bodies shifting around to accommodate the influx. It isn't so suspicious now that they're pressed so close, but Peter's sure everyone knows anyway, if not by sight then by scent.

That doesn't matter to him.

Tony pulls the omega's pants and underwear down in the back. There's a rush of red and black that flows after the clothing, so quickly that it might've been an illusion if it wasn't for the light glinting off of whatever material it was.

Tony pauses briefly- what was that color just now? He squints after it, trying to track whatever had just been flashing in the dim light. 

He's distracted by the smell of omega slick and he can't resist slipping a hand between slender thighs, pressing into the slick folds his cock's been teasing mercilessly for the last few minutes. 

Just like that he's redirected. 

"You're so ready for me, baby. Ready to take me without any prep?" His fingers slide in, testing. They glide deep; easy as sin. Peter's so wet that Tony's making a mess just exploring him. It makes his alpha cock throb at him to get inside faster. 

"What do you think…?" Peter gasps out, breathless and legs trembling.

He widens his stance, feet shifting apart to give the alpha more accessibility. His hips jerk at the penetration and has to choke down a moan. He rocks gently against the fingers pushing into him… Nice, thick digits that he knows are no comparison for the nice, thick cock this alpha is packing.

His enhanced hearing picks up the soft, slick sounds as Tony plays with his pussy. His face flushes with heat, eyes slipping shut, and lips parting in a silent moan.

"Undo my pants and then brace yourself." Tony fucks his fingers in knuckle deep as he speaks. He's reluctant to leave Peter's heat now that he's got a part of himself buried inside the cute omega. 

" _Oh…_ " It comes out on a trembling breath.

Heavy eyelids lift to reveal glazed over honey eyes. One blink, two, and the fog clears, at least enough for Peter to do as he's told.

Peter gives the alpha cock another loving squeeze before he reaches behind him. He's never done this before, especially not like _this_ , but his fingers make quick work of the older man's belt. He clumsily drags the man's underwear down until he feels the hot press of the alpha's bare cock against his ass.

Tony has to resist the urge to give that cute little ass a spank when he feels his dick rubbing against it so nicely. They’ve got to be quiet; what they’re doing could get them both arrested. 

He rubs at Peter’s ass instead. He pushes the omega’s cheeks together to hold his cock for a moment and marvels at how promisingly sexy it looks.

Peter braces himself against the subway pole. Like this, his suit jacket is just long enough that it hides the fact that his pants have been pulled down just a bit. As an extra precaution, he tries to position his briefcase in front of his body, but he probably won't pay too much attention to keep that up. He tosses his head back and gives the alpha a devil may care grin when he's set.

"Ready for you, alpha," he purrs, arching his back in such an obscene matter. "Show me what you got."

He's provoking Tony on purpose, wants to see just what this man is capable of.

Tony growls softly from the challenge and grins back wolfishly. He dips his hips, angling his dick to slide across Peter’s skin and drag against his rim. He shoves forward, slow and relentless. His wide cockhead pushes through Peter’s soaked folds and then nudges against his omegan opening. It takes no force at all to breach him and start sinking in, one thick alpha inch at a time.

Even though Peter knows and has braced himself for it, that initial penetration is still a shock. His breath stutters in his chest as the alpha's cock works its way inside him.

The problem is that it keeps on coming. The vague estimation of length and girth does nothing to prepare him for reality. Just when he thinks that's it, he's taken the entire thing, there's _more_.

Tony runs his hands over Peter’s back, rubbing up and down his spine gently. His cock is too big to just shove in. No matter what his instincts were screaming at him when his omega squirms so pretty from the first half.

Peter’s eyelashes flutter and his knuckles turn white on the pole. He even fights it for a moment, a subconscious move, as his hips nudge forward, pressing him against cool metal and moving his weight onto his toes.

Tony growls and sets his teeth to his omega’s nape. One hand holds Peter at his stomach. The other rubs circles into his lower back, pinning him between his hands so he couldn’t get away.

Nowhere to go. His pussy is forced to take every inch and when their hips are snug tight, Peter shudders in ecstasy.

He feels speared open, his pussy stuffed so full that maybe even his slick can't make its way out. 

“Gonna fuck you silly, omega.” Tony breathes out against teeth warmed skin. 

His body clenches down hard. Peter's already halfway there just from the teasing and now this so he knows the alpha can deliver.

 _Fuck_ _..._

Tony feels, suddenly, the person to his left shift enough that their elbows knock together and a quiet ‘excuse me’ follows. He brightens his expression in a flash and gives them a winning smile, hands landing on Peter’s hips to keep him close and snug and stuffed full.

“No problem. It’s a tight fit.”

Peter breathes through the penetration and gives a breathless laugh. When he's become accustomed to the sheer size of the alpha's cock, he squirms. It's the only thing he can do, shifting his weight from foot to foot to feel the hard length rub against his tender insides.

Even that… _fuck…_ even _that_ feels incredible.

He wants the alpha's attention back on _him_ _._

"Alpha…" he says, voice soft, a hint of a moan.

The train rocks them as it moves but he exaggerates the motion so he can get the friction he wants. Even with the alpha's grip tight on his hips, it gives him the chance to push back when a few precious inches drag out of him.

Tony pulls his omega back onto his cock, reclaiming the inches Peter stole with a solid thud of their pelvises meeting. The meaty slap is covered up by the crowd of commuters hemming in their rutting. There are more people shifting and shuffling all around them every stop, pushing them together just from the sheer amount and pressure of bodies. 

“Feel good, omega? Feels nice to get my cock in you, huh?” Tony hooks his chin over the other's shoulder to breathe his questions along his neck and ear. His hands move back to Peter’s stomach and one on his hip, holding him in place. 

Peter doesn't reply, not verbally anyway. He lets his body do all the talking, using one hand to clinging onto the pole while the other clutches the alpha's forearm.

His pussy tightens and releases, squeezing along the thick length and encouraging the alpha to move. He tries to pull the same stunt as before, but their hips are pressed snug and he has nowhere to move. Tony's the one that has to start moving if Peter is to get any satisfaction.

“Mm. Such a good omega for me, Peter.” 

Tony kisses him on the scent gland. He pulls his cock back, hidden from the crowd by their clothing and the crowd itself, and then slowly feeds it back inside. He goes so slowly it’s more like rubbing than thrusting, easing himself in and out of the omega’s slick passage with practiced delicacy; massaging Peter’s pussy walls with each methodical grind of his cock deep inside.

"Alpha…" Peter lets out the softest plea, so close to a moan that it's embarrassing. But he has no choice besides forcefully pushing the bigger alpha away and he doesn't want to do that.

Some part of him actually _likes_ this, pretending to be the helpless omega he knows he isn't and leaving his pleasure in another's hands.

He presses the alpha's hand down over his belly and swears he could feel him there.

“Can you feel me? Spreading you open on my cock so easy, baby. You’re doing so well.” His hand presses down on Peter’s belly, holding him close and intimate, hips still following that same maddening slow glide. 

"So big…" Peter murmurs raggedly. He trembles at the words of praise, that undeniably omegan part of him preening from it. "Alpha… Can feel you here…" 

And God, it's true… He feels like the alpha's cock has to be right there, cockhead nudging the entrance to his womb. The very thought gives Peter's instincts a kick start, especially since he's so close to a heat. 

They’re pushed together from shoulder to knees by the crowds and Tony loves being able to blanket the other with his body. His alpha cock drags along slick insides; slow, thorough, and deep. 

Peter's entire body shudders before he locks it in position. He clamps down the growing need, gritting his teeth together as the alpha takes his body on a test run.

The maddening speed makes sense for where they are but somehow, Peter still feels like it's not enough. He wants to be a good omega and let the alpha savor this but he also wants to get _fucked_ and he wants it hard enough that he feels his bones shaking in his body. 

Tony growls against Peter’s neck, skittering heat searing its way up his spine with every push and pull. Peter’s pussy is sucking him in so well, holding onto him so tightly when he retreats. It’s making him want to plug the omega full of his alpha cum. 

He parts his lips against Peter’s skin, flicking his tongue against him teasingly. His cock sinks in and out with almost hypnotic smoothness and ease. 

Tony wishes he could watch himself stuff Peter’s pussy full to bursting.

Every slow drag teases at Peter’s ability to be good. He feels every inch bury itself inside his body and every single inch as it withdraws. It leaves him biting down on his bottom lip to stop the whimpers from spilling out of it.

Then the alpha presses into him again, pushing that hard, thick cock inside until he squeezes out the very breath in Peter's lungs. And he goes to repeat it again, Peter's vision swims because he can't take it.

"Al–pha…" Peter breathes. His clutches onto Tony's arm, hips jerking in his tight grasp in a half-hearted attempt.

“Yes, omega?” Tony rubs his fangs against Peter’s skin at the same slow pace his cock rubbed in and out of his pussy. 

"Harder–" he murmurs softly, quietly. 

He's so focused on the cock inside him that he's not sure he even said the words loud enough for Tony to hear. He makes sure this time, he hears him.

"Alpha…" the omega groans, "Please– H-harder. I can feel it… But I need– Alpha, please… Fuck my pussy harder… You're…"

He whimpers then, pushing back against the alpha's hold to chase after his retreating cock.

"'M so wet… Can't you feel it… alpha…?" Peter licks his lips, breath shallow with need. "Need alpha's cock inside me… Fucking me… Need it in my pussy, alpha…"

Tony pulls back and thrusts in without warning; then goes right into fucking him hard, timing it to the swaying and lurching of the train.

"God. Baby, Peter, _fuck_ , you just love taking it." Tony pants behind Peter's ear. He can't help the little snarls curling outwards from his chest, vibrating upwards in a bloom of pure alpha claim. 

He jerks his hips faster and tighter as his excitement grows, quick rabbit thrusts, brutal enough to slam Peter into the pole he’s braced on. Any slick noises are eaten by the susurration of the crowd. 

Tony’s cock feels like he’s fucking into heaven; tight heat and wet slick and a sinful ass bouncing in his lap before work. 

"A-Ah…" Peter has been trying so hard to keep quiet, but by then, even he can't stop himself from moaning. And really… it isn't that suspicious. They're obviously rutting, alpha and omega pulled together and having some fun.

Most of the newcomers don't realize how far they've gone.

He's letting out breathless little gasps, just doing what he can to let the alpha get it. He normally hates how bumpy and terrible the subway ride is going into the city but right now, he's loving it.

“That’s right, baby. Let me hear you. Just me; just keep making those soft little whimpers for me, Peter. You’re my omega right now. And my omega is doing so well for me.” Tony praises him with his teeth against Peter’s mating gland. His hand holds him steady at his hip, pinned where Tony wants him. 

The alpha's grip on him is bruisingly tight, it needs to be with how one wrong lurch of the train can dislodge him. Neither of them wants that so Peter holds still, legs tense, pussy dripping, and mouth slack as he's being fucked right there.

Tony wants to cum so deep inside, Peter doesn’t even drip. He wants to _breed_ him. Claim him. Own him.

“Omega…” Tony grunts and thrusts harder, the base of his cock getting tight. If only they could.

That tone is Peter's only warning. He digs his nails into the alpha's arm.

How many stops have passed? He's lost count. But even though he's the one that agreed to this as long as it's a quickie, he doesn't want it to end just yet. He's finally getting what he wants, a nice hard fuck and he knows the alpha won't stop until Peter's more than satisfied.

He digs in deeper, tossing his head back and shaking it almost desperately.

"Not yet, not yet…" he almost begs. Just wants that alpha cock pounding him open just a little bit longer.

Tony set his lips to Peter’s neck, teeth grit to avoid biting. His balls are heavy and drawing up tight despite Peter’s delicious chanting in his ear. He’s going to cum in this omega and send him on his way dripping with it. 

Of course, that's when the train comes to a halt. The doors don't open.

At the lack of movement, some people come alive around them, lifting their heads when they've realized the train has stopped. 

Tony comes to a complete halt with an act of willpower he should be applauded for. He growls softly and unhooks his head from Peter’s shoulder, waiting to see what was going on. 

He puts a little space between his chest and Peter’s back and keeps their lower bodies as still as possible for the appearance of propriety. Buried balls deep inside of Peter’s pussy, his cock aches at him, throbbing and pulsing with the need to keep going. 

"Alpha–" Peter groans, upset at the sudden stop. His squirming begins anew but then he freezes when he realizes everything has stopped.

The intercom turns on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcement comes on, "we are delayed because of train traffic ahead of us. We apologize for any inconvenience. Thank you for your patience."

Peter's groan is drowned out by the surrounding passengers' sounds of dismay. 

“Party’s on pause, sweetheart.” Tony murmurs under his breath. 

Peter leans his head on the back of his hand. He's obviously displeased by the entire thing but it gives him a moment to collect himself. Breathe in deep breaths and cool off.

Tony lets out his own sigh of dismay along with the stirring buzz around them. His balls are tight and ready to fill Peter up. The base of his cock feels swollen and tender, ready to pop a knot at any moment if he could just _move_.

“Shouldn’t trust the subway. Only good thing it’s brought me was you,” Tony says, hand creeping up to slide along Peter’s sides and chest. Not as good over the clothing but Tony could appreciate this while inadvertently getting his cock warmed. 

The omega sighs and relaxes into the touch. He likes this simple affection but he could still feel the alpha inside him. He can't relax or calm down, not like this… The man hasn't softened at all and it's a whole different kind of dirty he's feeling now that he accesses the situation.

He's… he's letting an alpha stay inside him… deceiving the other passengers who think they're just rubbing against each other. His body ends up tightening down on the alpha's cock and his head hangs, eyes peeking where their hands are pressed over his belly.

Tony brightens with an idea. 

“Do you have an undershirt? Can you unbutton and let me play with your nipples, just while we’re stuck?” 

Proper rules of society allow an alpha to play with an omega’s body so long as it's covered and no penetration is involved. If Peter’s shirt is thin enough, Tony could pluck and strum his nipples and not even have to hide it. 

For some reason, this makes Peter feel a bit shy. Maybe it's because they've already come so far that adding more to it seems even more obscene. This one request is actually something Tony's allowed to do though and Peter can feel his nipples already start to pebble up beneath his shirt at the possibility.

He also knows that he'll become a needy little thing once Tony starts playing with them… They've always been a bit sensitive and with everything else going on, he's not sure how well he'll be able to handle having those played with, too.

"Might be a bit sensitive," he says as he starts to unbutton his button-up. It takes him longer than usual, an understandable delay since he keeps getting distracted by the alpha's cock.

“That’s perfect, baby.” Tony waits patiently for Peter to undress, hand skimming up and down his body all the while. He misses holding onto Peter’s stomach with the omega; it had been surprisingly intimate, especially in combination with the fertile heat scent surrounding Peter. 

Beneath his button-up, he's wearing a plain white v-neck shirt. It's pretty thin since he has multiple layers on. His suit jacket…The button-up, then his Spiderman suit which has retracted… and the undershirt.

Since they're no longer swaying to and fro, he no longer has to hold onto the pole for balance. He shifts into a more comfortable position, making sure to keep the alpha buried deep inside him even then.

“You ready?” Tony asks gently. 

He’s busy kissing up one side of Peter’s nape and down the other. He was never very good at waiting or holding still and having to do both with his erection snug inside such a blistering hot omega pussy makes him restless and somehow even hornier. 

"Here, alpha…" Peter murmurs before leading the man's hands to his chest. Excitement stirs in his body and he almost can't bear the anticipation.

“Good boy, omega.” Tony praises right behind his ear, low and hot. 

He loves a partner that asks for what they want. His fingers spread out, cupping his omega’s chest and squeezing. His thumbs find the pebbled nipples and begin circling, slow; repeating the same teasing dance he’d done with his pelvis earlier. 

It's as Peter expects. His body is more sensitive and receptive than normal. Every slow tease against his nipples has the omega shifting about restlessly. It's not a full out assault, not yet, but it's a slow build of sensation. It tugs on his attention and one hand drifts between his legs towards his hard cocklet.

He clenches down on the alpha's cock, holding back a needy whine.

“You’re such a good boy for me. Holding so still. Waiting so patient. Letting me play with your body.” Tony’s voice lowers until his words are almost more heat than air. He presses his words into Peter’s pulse point and pinches both nipples simultaneously. 

Peter's hand spasms midway down towards his cock. He whimpers, unable to help himself as delicious shocks of pleasure spark from where Tony plays with his chest. The words convince him to forgo touching himself.

"Alpha…" Peter murmurs, arching himself into the man's touch. 

The movement causes his body to shift just enough that the alpha's cock slips out, just the tiniest bit, but Peter's quickly reclaims it. He doesn't want to lose even an inch of the alpha's cock in his pussy, he _needs_ to be the good omega this alpha claims he is. 

“You’re a good cockwarmer. Your pussy is still so tight, even holding my alpha cock for so long. You’re so wet still, too. Slick and horny and sitting nicely on my cock while I enjoy these little nipples. Right where you should be, omega. Where you belong.” Tony can’t move his hips but his cock bucks deep inside of Peter anyway, reacting to his own words. 

He sighs softly and enjoys the zings of pleasure that follow. He rolls Peter’s nipples between his thumb and middle finger, pulling and tweaking, loving every contraction of Peter’s pussy around him it produces. 

The flares of pleasure Peter feels are beautiful distractions, a great way to pass the time while they wait for the train to start up again. He feels the heavy weight of others trying to look at them, a difficult task with all the bodies blocking any clear sight. It still makes him feel hot…

Peter wants to do more than just be a pretty cockwarmer though he's enjoying this far too much that he wouldn't mind doing it again. As long as it's this alpha…

His face turns so he rubs his cheek against the expensive cloth. He can smell the alpha's sweat and musk through his clothing and his mouth waters, hungry to lick the taste from Tony's skin.

Tony turns and nuzzles back, mouthing kisses into Peter’s neck. He rubs his teeth over reddened skin and shifts his weight from foot to foot so his cock moves inside of Peter that delicious little bit. Holding back from pounding into his willing body when he’d been so close to coming was glorious torture.

Tony may not be able to fuck him without giving them away but Peter can do his own bit of teasing.

Even as he's being mercilessly teased, he works on dismantling the alpha's control. If he's going to lose his mind, he's bringing the alpha down with him.

"Not patient," he refutes before he starts purposely contracting and massaging the alpha's cock inside him.

“Baby…” Tony moans, ragged and breathless. 

He kisses Peter’s nape and then his scent gland. His teeth nip and press but don’t leave any real marks. If Tony really was just rutting against Peter, he’d probably be trying to work a hickey onto his mating gland (or very close to it). Instead, he only teases with the promise of that taboo intimacy. 

It doesn't even take much effort. The only true obstacle is his own pleasure building and yet, not getting enough of it. Every clench and squeeze has Tony's cock rubbing against his insides and it feels so good that he wants to start bouncing on the alpha's cock again.

He can't though, so he just reaches back with one hand and feels firm muscle of the alpha's leg beneath his fingers.

His eyes shutter close but he starts whispers of his own, lips parting so sweetly and speaking such filth.

"Alpha's cock feels so good in my pussy…" Peter softly moans, squeezing and massaging, "Wanna feel it again… Alpha fucking me open…"

“Alpha wants that too, baby.” Tony plucks and strums at Peter’s nipples. His cock is still aching, the edge taken off by Peter’s playing while his arousal amped up from the very same thing. He wants to snarl at everyone to leave so he could knot Peter on every available seat, claiming the whole car for their heat nest. 

Peter gives such a harsh nip, desire swirling inside him and restless with how restrained they are.

"Don't think I wanna stop, alpha…" Peter murmurs, "Think we deserve a reward for this… No one even knows you have your cock inside me… What do you think, alpha…? I think I wanna feel how big your knot can get…."

Tony thrusts so hard forward they both tip their weight against the pole and it probably digs uncomfortably into Peter’s shoulder. Tony almost doesn’t care and keeps going anyway. The omega squeaks in surprise, tight little body clenching down like a vice.

He hears a concerned noise beside them and stills, remembering their situation with only a momentary clearing of the gauzy lust covering his gaze. 

“Sorry. Lost my balance.” Tony mutters to no one and doesn’t stop pinning Peter to the pole with his body and cock. It’s almost as good as a wall with the other passengers all around to brace them, too. Tony’s attention tunnels in on how his base is already hot and tight, just a few thrusts from locking them together. 

Tony leans in and puts his teeth to Peter’s neck at the back while a hand comes up to the front, cupping his throat, keeping his vulnerable neck pinned just as securely as his body.

The gesture makes Peter want to melt into his embrace, just caught on the older alpha's cock. He licks his dry lips, pulling in a ragged breath. Just that light pressure on his Adam's apple makes him so hot but it's the teeth at his nape that makes him want to whimper.

“You deserve that, omega. You deserve my knot. You’ve been so good. You’d take it so well, I know you would. When the train starts up again, I’ll give you what you’ve earned.” Tony promises through fanged kisses to Peter’s nape. He holds Peter close. The urge to pull back so he can thrust in and get hot friction is maddening. 

Peter grips Tony's strong arm in a clawed grip. His eyes are squeezed shut now as he concentrates on feeling just how trapped he is here. Hand on his throat, teeth on his skin, and the most perfect alpha cock buried inside him. He wants to get caught on the knot, feels it like an undeniable itch deep inside…

"Alpha," he breathes, "you can smell it, can't you…?"

“Mm?” Tony makes an answering noise. He’s too busy to speak more, kissing and nipping in turn. Teeth igniting the sensitive patches of skin and his lips soothing away the jagged tingles. 

Peter starts to slowly roll his hips in that tight space. It's an agonizing grind and he teases the alpha even more, trying to encourage that knot to pop without the alpha even continuing to fuck him.

"Heat soon," he pants quietly, "Not on any… suppressants… C'mon, alpha, want that knot…"

“Fuck, yes. You’re going to take it so deep for me.” Tony flexes his fingers and bites down, only careful enough not to break skin. He hopes he’s leaving marks. 

How long can the alpha last when they're stuck like this? How long can Peter continue to tease him by using his internal muscles to squeeze and massage the hard length stretching him apart?

Slender fingers drift up towards Tony's and they press down, encouraging the alpha to squeeze just a little bit harder.

Tony’s fingers squeeze at the same time his hips tilt upward, trying to press inside more when he’s already balls deep. His heart is going a mile a minute and he can’t hear the crowd around them anymore. 

"Knot me, Tony," Peter groans when he tips his head back, nipping at the man's jaw and letting his hot breath ghost along reddened skin. "I'll let you do it, let you cum inside me… Just like this. Nothing between us."

Tony’s teeth break skin and his hips jerk back the tightest inch of his life before slamming upwards. They’re held up only by his hold on Peter’s throat -hand and teeth- and his arm around the omega’s body pinning him to the pole. His eyes flutter shut as his knot inflates rapidly and he cums, popping in moments and locking them together in the middle of rush hour.

Peter barely feels the bite but he feels Tony's knot the moment it starts to grow.

His insides grow tight as he's forced to accommodate the knot rapidly inflating. His breath stutters in his chest, caught in his throat as brown eyes widen in surprise. He knows Tony's knot is going to be huge, but even he doesn't expect this. It's massive and the omega struggles to take it. His body is made for this but he can't help groaning, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his pussy accommodates the expanding size of the knot.

Tony buries his snarl in the nape of Peter’s hair, so glad he’d set his mouth somewhere safe before biting. He can’t stop shivering or growling, pressing in all around Peter, surrounding him with his scent and the vibration of his claim. His cock bucks continuously, shooting load after load into this dangerously sexy omega caught on his knot. 

A whimper, soft and dazed, barely escapes before Peter's panting, lips slack and eyes dazed.

He's getting what he wants and it's better than he ever hoped to dream. His lashes flutter closed as he revels in the heat spilling inside him. He presses his palm over his belly where he had felt Tony's cock carving into him, pressing that sensitive place that makes Peter see stars. That's where he feels it... The alpha spilling all that hot heat inside him, feeding it directly into his womb.

It's the last thing he needs before he's coming too. He's forced to be quiet though. The only thing that gives him away is the soundless gasp and the vicious clenching of his body as he rides the high. 

More wetness spills between his legs and he knows he's made a mess in his suit. The consequences don't seem as dire, not when he has an alpha pumping him full.

“Fuck, baby… Peter…” Tony pants, nuzzling the sluggishly bleeding bite mark he’d left dead center on the back of the omega’s neck. 

His body is buzzing all over and aware of the other people around them tangentially. He kisses it and then has to resist biting into it again to deepen the mark. He wants to, though. 

“Should have asked if I could bite you.” Tony murmurs when he can think past his pumping cock. 

It’s a good thing they’d knotted successfully; if the amount of cum he’s flooding Peter with drips out his pussy and down his thigh, there’s no way they could have hidden their activities. 

"Mm…" Peter sighs, content and a little cumdrunk. 

There's never been any scientific proof about alpha cum affecting omegas like this, but Peter still feels like he’s becoming intoxicated, drunk off pleasure . He reaches up and gently traces over the bite mark. It stings a bit but he's had worse.

Tony kisses his fingers as they trace the bite. He nibbles on work rough fingertips, affectionate and easy. He’s got his omega held tight and secure and they’re both safe in the crowd. 

Peter feels so good right now and he leans into the alpha's embrace, seeking out more contact. The idea of this ending, which it has to, is a threat to the afterglow he's currently basking in.

"Maybe next time," Peter decides to murmur. 

He wants to make sure there's a next time.

"Wanna be my alpha, Tony…?" The omega asks even as he continues to milk the alpha's knot. It's just… incentive, really. "Don't think I'm done with you yet. Not when you have such a nice, big knot for me to play with..."

“Oh, fuck, do I ever, baby.” Tony rolls his hips, tugging on Peter’s rim with his knot. His hand finally lets go of his neck to reach down and touch his stomach, petting him where a pup would swell out if this knotting takes. He didn’t think he wanted kids but the thought of Peter getting pregnant has him coming again, teeth gritting back his sounds of pleasure. 

The crowd around them shuffles and murmurs and politely doesn’t react. Tony kisses the sweaty skin of Peter’s bitten nape and smirks at anyone that makes eye contact while he relaxes into knotting Peter’s beautiful pussy.

“Need to… exchange phone numbers.” Tony pants out once the bliss ebbs enough for him to speak. He wants to do this again. He wants to maybe take Peter out to dinner, too. Maybe Peter would let Tony play with him under the table? 

"Sounds perfect." 

Peter relaxes into the knotting, body following instincts and squeezing down whenever he feels a load being pushed inside him. His belly flutters with the sensation, tiny little butterflies that have him smiling and feeling so affectionate for this alpha.

Tony kisses and nuzzles his nape and neck, carding fingers through sweat damp curls. Somehow he’s still filled with burning pleasure but the urgency has abated. So long as Peter stays right where he belongs on Tony’s knot. Tony keeps him blanketed with his body, instincts driving him to keep Peter close and hidden. 

Peter reaches into his briefcase, fingers clumsy as he grabs a pen. Next, he takes Tony's hand, tugging up the alpha's sleeve so he can pen his phone number right on his skin. When he's done, he brings Tony's wrist to his mouth and lays a kiss there.

"You won't make me wait long, will you, alpha?" He murmurs.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait three days to not seem desperate?” Tony teases. He caresses Peter’s cheek, cupping his face tenderly so he could swipe a thumb across his skin.

The omega purrs but chuckles at the words. They’re knotted in a train… Desperate doesn’t seem to really have any meaning between them if this is how they met.

The train starts with a jolt and the quiet audience grumbles with mutters of _finally_ _._ A brief announcement from the train conductors lets Peter know they're actually two quick stops away from where he gets off.

The knot is still going strong so Peter doesn't think it'll be done by then. He doesn't want to rush the alpha either. There's nothing they could do to hasten a knotting and a quick glance at the time shows he could still make it to his interview.

As expected, the two stops pass quickly and Peter still finds himself in the alpha's arms when the subway doors close and take him to the next stop. He's actually two stops late when he finally feels it soften. Even then, his omega side hates the idea of separating now but he does so with the assurance that they'll meet up again.

“Get ready, sweetheart,” Tony whispers against Peter’s ear. He can tell it’s almost deflated enough to pull out. A few testing tugs and some seconds later and he’s proven right when the knot pulls out reluctantly. 

Peter pulls away with a shiver, feeling the alpha's cock slip from his body. Tony came so deep inside him that he doesn't feel any of his load slipping out, not yet anyway. Maybe later… Maybe during his interview, he'll feel some of that wetness leaking out of him.

The very thought makes him tremble with anticipation.

Tony tucks himself away, zipping up. Within seconds, he looks nothing like a degenerate alpha that knotted a stranger on the train ride to work. He uses his body to shield Peter from view as the omega takes a little longer to straighten up, guarding him partly from instinct and partly from Tony’s own possessive streak.

It only takes a minute more to become perfectly presentable. Peter's clothes are easy to fix and he'll have to clean up in a bathroom somewhere… Use some scent neutralizers or something so he doesn't smell like an omega just recently fucked and seeded, even though that's exactly what's happened.

Peter slips his fingers into the alpha's hair and urges him close. He shares a single kiss with the alpha, eyes drifted closed to maintain the sweet anonymous nature of their meeting. Next time… Next time, he'll take everything in.

"See you later, alpha. Don't keep me waiting too long." 

He's gone with the crowd, feeling every twinge and ache in his lower body and loving every bit of it. He has thirty minutes to get to his interview and decides to take a cab instead of riding the train back down the line.

Tony watches him go. He licks his lips, tasting the lingering traces of their kiss. He looks down at where the numbers been scrawled on his skin and smiles broadly. 

“Well, now I won’t have to use JARVIS to find you, sweetheart.”

* * *

“You’re late.” Pepper’s waiting for him. Tony grimaces and swerves away from the labs he’d been trying to duck away into. 

“You’re not getting out of those interviews. You promised those young men and women an appearance and I let you skip three board meetings in exchange. _You’re going_.” Pepper beats him to the punch and grabs him by the nape like he was an unruly pup. He acquiesces with grace and dignity and no squawking or flailing of any kind.

He’s deposited outside the door to the first interviewee, given a stapled little stack of papers and a pen, and told not to get any lawsuits today. Then Pepper’s on her way with JARVIS’s promise to keep Tony in line. 

“Traitor…” Tony mutters as he opens the door.

Inside, the guy must have gotten bored of waiting for Tony (he’d taken the time to get an iced coffee. Knotting was thirsty work!) and is up out of his seat, reading something on the wall. 

Tony’s eyes automatically dip to catalogue the ass on offer. It's as unconscious as breathing and he does it even when he isn’t residually horny, still thinking about that omega from the train.

Wait. 

He knows that ass...

He just fucked that ass.

It’s Peter!

“Well, well, well. I see you couldn’t wait for a text.” Tony purrs the words out, alpha pride swelling in his chest. Peter has to be smart to make it this far and he’s so beautiful in the improved lighting. Beauty and brains. The combination that always brought him to his knees.

Peter pauses in his task. The wall is lined with testimonies about Stark Industries and all the awards they've received in the past couple years. He knows when Tony Stark enters, even picks up the alpha's scent when he does.

His brain doesn't quite make the connection until he hears Tony's voice. He's been waiting for some time, edging into the second hour actually, so any residual omegan instincts should be well and truly gone.

Except he recognizes that voice and his body does too. Heat sparks in the pit of his belly and he has to take in a breath to compose himself.

The alpha's playful tone breaks all expectations of professionalism between them though.

Peter turns with a smile as though he'd expected this all along.

"You kept me waiting," Peter says with teasing smile. 

He takes a couple steps towards the older man, really taking him in. Dark hair, sharp eyes, a smile that just made him want to melt. Tony Stark is a hard man to forget. His face is plastered all over the media and Peter has had a crush on him since he was a pup…

Tony Stark also doesn't take mass transit or so Peter had thought. 

No wonder it was so easy for Peter to trick himself into thinking it was his celebrity crush. The alpha in the subway had the perfect body build and the voice had been very similar and now, Peter knows why.

His mystery alpha is who he's been fantasizing about all along. What a coincidence, if Peter believes in such things..

"Alpha," Peter dips his head in acknowledgement, flashing Tony Stark a hint of his bruised neck. "My name's Peter Parker and I'm very… passionate about working with you. If you'll have me."

"Hmm." Tony’s eyes lock onto the dark mark. 

He remembers the taste of putting it there and feels heat bloom below his belly button. His cock wants to test out how well his omega has held onto his load. His mouth wants a taste of that tantalizing slick he’d only gotten a sniff of. 

He looks down at his wrist where Peter’s phone number is still written.

“Tell you what. I’ll hire you, right here and now, if you strip and present your hole for me.” Tony smirks. He lifts his iced coffee to his lips and takes a languid sip, eyes sparkling. “I need to check you’ve held onto what I gave you earlier like a good boy before I make my decision.”

Perhaps, any other omega would have gotten offended at such a request. It does make Peter's face flush pink with heat but he's not offended. He got the interview on his own merit and he knows he would've been hired anyway.

Maybe if they hadn't met earlier or done what they did, this game would've been played over a series of weeks, omega teasing alpha and alpha teasing omega. Or maybe it would've gone exactly like it did an hour ago, scent calling to scent and the two of them irresistibly drawn together regardless of being boss and employee.

Either way, Peter starts by taking off his suit jacket. Then with slow, teasing fingers, he pops each button on his shirt from top to bottom and lets the shirt tails hang loosely. The shoes go and his pants drop to his ankles. He steps out without hesitation and despite the way his entire body wants to shake with anticipation, he walks towards the alpha with almost a predatory gait.

His hands rest on Tony's firm chest and he smiles, a dare and lure at the same time. 

"Check then, alpha," Peter says confidently. "No matter what you say, I already got what I want."

He hooks his hand in the alpha's neck, pulling him down as he leans up.

"You." Peter kisses him, leaving no room for questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Mads💗: It became unexpectedly sweet at the end? 🤷 I'm happy with it though. Confident omegas are sexy 😊
> 
> Keyz 💖: Love at first knot 💖 These two are insatiable in every universe we put them in and they always fall for each other mid sex. It’s our aesthetic.
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗💖  
> 💖 [starkerkeyz](Http://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
